Bovacciani (lignage)
Les Bovacciani, comtes de Corbara (localité) constituent un lignage important d'Orvieto. Histoire Peut-être descendants des Farolfingi (lignage), les Bovacciani étaient initialement possessionnés dans les montagnes à l'est d'Orvieto. Pendant le schisme de 1131-1138, Orvieto défend le Anaclet II, acclamé par le peuple romain et dont les forces militaires prédominent au début du conflit militaire. Un certain nombre d'habitants de Chiusi, ainsi que Graziano étaient pro-impériaux et soutenaient Innocent II, qui sort vainqueur du conflit en 1138. A une date imprécise, mais qui doit être situé entre 1131 et 1171 (sans doute entre 1131 et 1155 et plus précisément entre 1131 et 1138), les Bovacciani sont chassés de Chiusi et en partie massacrés. Étendant leur pouvoir en direction de la plaine de la Paglia (cours d'eau), ils deviennent seigneurs de plusieurs localités au sud d'Orvieto et deviennent des vassaux des évêques d'Orvieto. Castelli, fortezze e rocche dell'Umbria Daniele Amoni, 1999 Rotecastello D toponimo potrebbe derivare dalla forma cir- colare (Rota- Castellà) della fortificazione. Fu dimora signorile dei Bovacciani, signori guelfi di Chiusi, ramo dei Montemarte. Essi furono feudatari di un vasto territorio nel ... Au sud, ils étendent leur domination sur Lugnano (localité) et, au nord, s'implantent fortement à Chiusi (localité), lorsque le pouvoir des Farolfingi (lignage) y faiblit. Ils s'y implantent particulièrement dans la seconde moitié du XIe siècle, mais en sont progressivement chassés entre 1087 et 1089. Cependant, ils parviennent à donner à Chiusi un évêque, Lanfranco Bovacciani (évêque de Chiusi) entre 1155 et 1174. Cependant, ils connaissent une grave crise entre 1147 et 1171. En 1147, ils se marient aux Di Vico (lignage), auxquels ils cèdent Lugnano (localité) en 1149. A une date proche, ils se marient aux Montemarte (lignage). Les Bovaccianni gouvernaient Lugnano (localité) au nom du Saint-Siège. En 1047, ils se lient par mariage à l'importante famille romaine des Di Vico (lignage). Au terme d'une crise de successions, Lugnano se retrouve dès 1049 aux mains des préfets de Vico (lignage) qui étendent à cette date les murs de la ville"In 1047 the lords of Vico married into the Bovacciani Counts Family, who ruled Lugnano in Teverina in the name of the Holy See (...) According to some historians, because of this marriage, Lugnano came under the domination of the lords of Vico, who in 1049 expanded the city" G. Moroni, “Dizionario di erudizione storico-ecclesiastica”, Venezia, 1854, Vol. LXIX, p. 49. On voit apparaître en 1062 le comte Pepo et surtout le comte Otton, qui réalise en 1137 une importante donation en faveur de la Commune d'Orvieto. Dès lors, les Bovacciani vont jouer un rôle important dans la vie politique orviétane. En 1087, Siennois et Pisans tentent de soustraire Chiusi à l'autorité d'Orvieto. A la tête d'une armée, ils défont le comte Arnaldo Bovacciani avec son fils et libèrent Chiusi. En 1097, Orvieto tente de reprendre Chiusi avec l'aide de Perouse et de "gens du Patrimoine". le comte Bovacciani est à la tête de l'armée. L'expédition échoue. En 1097, le castrum de Proceno (localité) bénéficie de travaux de consolidation grâce au soutient des comtes Bovacciani de Chiusi. En 1099, la famille du gouverneur orviétan de Chiusi (Bovacciani) est massacrée lors d'un soulèvement. Ne survit qu'un enfant de dix ans, le futur comte Guido. Toutes ces péripéties relatées par J. Gori comme se déroulant entre 1025 et 1100 se déroulent sans doute dans un arc de temps situé entre 1150 et 1170. L'occupation de Chiusi par Arnaldo Bovacciani est même sans doute à situer aux alentours de 1160. Peu après le massacre des Bovacciani, Gruamonte et Matteo se soumettent à la commune d'Orvieto en 1171. Le mariage entre Montemarte et Bovacciani est à situer entre 1140 et 1180. Patrimoine Le premier fief des Bovacciani semble avoir été Bovarino (localité), dont la famille tire son nom. Dans le premier tiers du XIIe siècle, les Bovacciani possèdent : *Corbara (localité) *Rocca Sberna (localité) *Tordimonte (localité) *Porano (localité) (1126En 1126, lors de la concession "a livello" par l'évêque de biens situés dans cette villa, "Bovazanus comes dedit seu finem fecit de ista libellaria quam ipse dicebat habere in fegum" (CD XVII)) *Lugnano (localité) *Rotecastello (localité) Par voie de mariage avec les Di Vico (lignage), les Bovacciani perdent Lugnano (localité) en 1147. A une date proche, les Bovacciani, dont le lignage tombe en quenouille, transmettent par voie de mariage leur patrimoine aux Montemarte (lignage). Membres importants *Otton Bovacciani (comte) *Arnaldo Bovacciani (comte) *Guido Bovacciani (comte) *Lanfranco Bovacciani (évêque de Chiusi) *Gualfredo Bovacciani (évêque de Chiusi) Occurrences *1087 (Jacomo Gori) "L'anno 1087 i Senesi e Pisani rinovorno lega cercando di levare la Città di Chiusi dalla potenzia delli Orvietani per metterla in libertà, e farli loro confederati, ed essendovi andati con molta gente presero quella Città, e discacciorno il Conte Arnaldo Bovacciani, colli suoi figliuoli e rimessero i Chiusini in libertà. Etudes *1025 (Cipriano Manente) "In detto tempo li Signori prefetti di Vico, vedendosi poco favoriti dall'Imperadore vennero ad habitare in Orvieto, & contrassero parentela con li Conti Bovacciani" *1047 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno li Conti Bovacciani ferono parentado con li Signori prefetti di Vico, ambedui di case nobilissime, & delle principali del Patrimonio, di potentia & ricchezze, li Conti di Bovacciano tenevano Chiusi & Lugnano in Teverina condecreto del Papa & li prefetti dominanvano la Valle Tibernia, & il Lago Cimino, e per lor potentia in Orvieto erano gran discordie e tumulti, venendo che queste due casate troppo se ingrandivano" *1060 (Cipriano Manente) "Nel dett'anno Chiusi città nel Trasimeno si ribellò dalli Conti di Bovacciani essendo sotto lo stato d'Orvieto" *1061 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno Sanesi, Pisani & Aretini favorivano li Chiusini contra Orvetani & li Conti Bovacciani sperando il favore dell'Imperadore, ma con tempo fu confirmato a detti Conti sotto lo stato di Orvieto" *1064 (Cipriano Manente) "li Orvetani andarono contra Chiusini & lor fautori, per rimettere in stato li Conti di Bovacciano" *1065 (Cipriano Manente) "Nel dett'anno li Todini & Amelini vennero alli danni della Montagna di Orvieto tentando di suscitare in Orvieto la parte contraria alla Chiesa ; ma non si mose alcuno, per la potentia che haveva la parte ecclesiastica, che reggeva la città, & in Montefiascone era buona guardia per il Papa come capo del patrimonio, e fu salli Orvitani ripreso Chiusi & concesso in dominio & governo alli Conti Bovacciani" *1077 (Cipriano Manente) "Nel dett'anno le genti del patrimonio sudditi al Papa con Perugini & Orvetani, li Conti Bovacciani et Signor di Vico presero Thoscanella con occisione di molta gente, e quella in maggior parte abrusciarono & spianarono le mura a terra per essere stati ribelli alla Chiesa" *1078 (Cipriano Manente) "Essendo molta gente di Henrigo in Italia ritirati a Siena & Arezzo contra lo stato della Chiesa, cercavano levare Chiusi dal obedientia de Orvetani de Conti Bovacciani per non havere date aiuto alle gente di Henrigo" *1087 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno per la novità occorsa tra Todini in Umbria & Orvetani in Thoscana, Arezzo, Siena e Pisa rinovarono collega, & cercando di levare Chiusi sotto lo stato di Orvieto, e della Chiesa con la parte dell'Imperio di Chiusi, fu discacciato il Conte Arnaldo Bovacciani con suoi figliuoli, ma gli Orvetani, e Perugini concorsero in favore del Conte Arnaldo, e lo rimessero in stato, e riconfirmarono Chiusi a casa Bovacciani, quali poi sposarono une Donna contessa al Conte Monte di Monte Marte che hebbero Corbara" *1094 (Cipriano Manente) "Nel dett'anno li Chiusini con favore dell'Imperadore, di Siena e d'Arezzo, havendo discacciato li Conti Bovacciani, e tutta la parte della Chiesa si tenevano animosamente ... e li Orvetani non vi potevano remediare ..." *1097 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno essendosi fatto in Orvieto la pace tra li odiosi si preparò la guerra per racquistare Chiusi, & rimettere la parte della Chiesa & li Conti Bovacciani & cosi andarono a campo a Chiusi, li Orvetani, Perugini & gente del patrimonio da parte di Chiesa, et fu racquistato Chiusi, e rimesso li Bovacciani, che fecero vendetta delli lor nimici, é si riprese Valle Paglia, e Val de Chiane per Orvieto ..." *1098 (Cipriano Manente) "Nel dett'anno li Conti Bovacciani furono in Chiusi tutti occisi dalla parte Imperiale, che solo restò un piccolo fanciullo che dalli servi fu transfugato, & condotto in Chianciano alli Conti di Manenti loro congionti che si chiamò il Conte Guido ..." *1100 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno Papa Pasquale secondo ... concesse al Conte Guido Bovacciano Lugnano in Sabina nella Valle Tiberina" *1201 (Cipriano Manente) 40 cavaliers dont Guido Bovacciani *1126 (CD XVII) "et Bovazanus comes dedit seu finem fecit de ista libellaria" *1155 (C.D. XXXIIII) "dominum Lanfrancum episcopum Clusinum" *1155 (C.D. XXXIV) "Lanfranco da Metola vescovo di Chiusi eletto arbitro" *1161 (Cronica antiqua) "De mense maii pax facta fuit per episcopum Lanfrancum inter Urbevetanos et Aquapendentanos" *1171 (C.D. XLIII) "dominus Lanfrancus de Metula Clusinus episcopus" *1171 (C.D. XLIV) "dominus Lanfrancus" *1171 (ACO, Cod. Catalano, c. 5) Soumission du comte Matteo Bovacciani *1171, mai (ACO, Cod. Savello II) "Submissio facta per Matheum comitem filium Bovazani comitis pro se et fratre de terra ipsorum" *1188 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "consule ... conti Guido de Raniere de' Bovacciani" *1199 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno in Orvieto & sur distretto furon strette sette inquisitioni contra li Heritici & interfectori di Pietro Parente & fu trovato che per far tal homicidio furono in congiura circa dugento persone di casate nobili & antiche & li principali furon li Prefetti di Vico, quali furon dispersi, occisi, e discarcate lor forterezze e case & a tel effetto fu mandato da Papa Innocentio terzo il Caporione di Roma con molti cavalli, e furon saluate due donne, che hereditarono le ricchezze delli Signori prefetti che havevano nello stato d'Orvieto, delle quali una fu maritata a Monaldo Monaldeschi & l'altra a Ranuccio Filippeschi per ordine & consenso della Rep. & di Gualfredo Bovacciani Vescovo di Chiusi & del Conte Guido Bovacciani lor affine. Et gli beni de gli altri furon consiscati, et parte dati al publico & parte a poveri & spesi in altre cose pie & li homicidi & congiurati furon lungamente perseguitati & restà la città purgata di guerre civili & heresia" *1200 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "consule ... messer Gualphredo episcopo de Clusio" *1201 (Cipriano Manente) "fu per il general consiglio eletto un numero di dodici per Sindici del commune, che furon il Signor Napuleone Ursino de San Lorenzo, Guglielmo del Negro da Proceno, Ugolino di Grega da Onano, Aringerio Conterino Conte, Ranaldo Contesse, Bartolomeo di Filippo Filippeschi, Magalotto di Montanare, Pietro Lupaccini, Ranieri Miscinelli, Monaldo di Cittadino Monaldeschi, Conte Guamonte de Bovacciano M. Marte, Signor Pietro di Raniere di prefetti di Vico ... Nel dett'anno quaranta Cavalieri Orvetani combatterono in Anzidonia con altri quaranta Cavalieri Sanesi lor inimici, & per la vittoria havuta fondarono un castello nominandolo Orbetello & fu terminato il confino tra Sanesi & Orvietani & li combattenti furono questi : Alessando Filippeschi, Andrea Mariscotto, Agnolo Gotto, Bartlomeo Pecora, Bonifacio Palmerii, Bramando Bramandesco, Bucca Ancherani, Bernardo Conte, Corrado Monaldeschi, Castelano Rossi, Carlo Sforzaterra, Filippo Quintavalle, Francesco Franchi, Guido Bovacciani, Guiglielmo Beccari, Iaco Caromme, Giovanni Cavalieri, Lorenzo Baschiensi, Luca Miscinelli, Leonardo Toncelli, Morichello Boninsegni, Oddo Tertia, Pietro Alberici, Pietro Malabranca, Pietro Lupiccini, Pandolfo Ardaccioni, Pandolfo Rachelli, Paolo Capponi, Ranieri Medici, Raniero Montanari, Rinaldo Contesse, Sinibaldo Negri, Saracino Saracini, Simone Siani, Tibaldo Mancini, Tancredo Ranieri, Thomaso Bifolci, Viviano Rustici, Ugolino Greca, quali furono eletti a tale fattione nel publico consiglio" *1204 (Regesto di Atti Originali) "Instrumentum qualiter Guido Vicecomes de Lugnano submisit Comuni Urbisveteris ipsum Castrum ad pacem et guerram, hostem et parlamentum contra omnes personas, excepto papam et Imperatorem et Bovaczanum. Et promisit defendere Urbevetano et promisit dare omni anno unum cereum ponderis XV librarum cere" *1211 (Cipriano Manente) "Nel dett'anno si levarono in arme in Orvieto li Filippeschi & Monaldeschi, facendo si grande occisioni d'ogni parte & fu la prima guerra di importanza & scopersonsi liberamente con li Filippeschi che favorivano l'Imperatore le infrascritte persone & casate ... Gruamonti ... Bovacciani .... Con gli Monaldeschi, che seguivano la Chiesa furono l'infrascritti ... Conte di Monte Marte ... & altre" Notes et références Category:Lignage